Super Mario Island (island)
Not to be confused with the island. For the TV show, see Super Mario Island (TV show). Super Mario Island is an island whose residents are Pokémon, despite its name, "Super Mario Island". It is the main hub of the TV show of the same name, its spinoff, Back at Super Mario Island, and Super Mario Island: Challenge Time. Background Before the events of the TV show of the same name and its spinoff, Super Mario Island was originally called "Pokémon Island" because of the birth of many Pokémon on the island, such as Rockruff and Shinx. The Pokémon set up several small towns in the island during this time, as revealed by Rockruff in the Season 3 episode, SMI Q and A. When Mario and company came to Pokémon Island for the first time, the Pokémon befriended them and renamed Pokémon Island "Super Mario Island" in the Mario crew's honor. Places of Interest Some places are exclusive to either Super Mario Island or Back at Super Mario Island. * High Cliff - A large cliff where Pokémon and others dive off into the ocean. * Seashell Beach - A white-sanded beach where there are many seashells. It was introduced in the SMI episode, Basic Claiming. In the SMI episode, Treasure Scavengers, Joltik finds a treasure map here. * Haunted House * Really Bouncy Hills - A field of hills that cause everyone, except Legendary Pokémon, to bounce from hill to hill. * Shroomish Plains - A field that consists of groups of Shroomish. It is located near the pavilion and was introduced in the SMI episode, No One Eggspects The Shroomish Opposition. * Luminous Beach - A beach with natural glowing lights where the SMI crew held a dancing contest, as seen in the SMI episode, Super Mario Fever. It is known for its nearby luminous shore, Squirtle Shore. * Squirtle Shore - A shore near Luminous Beach where Squirtle's hut is located. Many other Squirtle and Turtwig reside here. * Ocean Song Beach - A white-sanded beach that was introduced in the SMI episode, The Sticky Outdoors. * Poké Train Station - A train station that features many Poké trains such as the Furfrou Express and was introduced in the SMI episode, No One Eggspects The Shroomish Opposition. * The Stage - A stage used for talent shows hosted by Rockruff and Shinx. It debuted in the SMI episode, Super Talent Famous. * Hippopotas Mud Baths - A mud bath area that consists of groups of Hippopotas. It debuted in the SMI episode, A Baseball Game with a Huge Reward. The Hippopotas sent a pre-recorded message to the SMI gang and the Starter Squad by saying that the winning team will spend the afternoon at their mud baths and enjoy a legit picnic lunch. A female Hippopotas ends the message by saying "For the winning team, see you at the mud baths!" and kisses the camera. The SMI gang spends the afternoon and have a legit picnic lunch here as their reward for winning the baseball game against the Starter Squad after Bowser Jr. hits a home run. * Strawberry Hill - A hill that is contrary to its name and does not grow strawberries. This hill made its debut in the SMI episode, Rice Wars. As seen in the same episode, it is located behind the bushes near a hiking trail that leads to the high cliff. * Pokémon's Huts - Huts that the Pokémon residents live in. They first appear in the SMI debut episode, Welcome to Super Mario Island. * SMI Crew's Huts - Huts that the SMI crew live in. They also appear in Welcome to Super Mario Island. The huts, much like the original Pokémon huts, are designed the same way and do not look different from each other so that, according to Shinx (in the SMI episode, For the Love of Mario), "no one will fight with each other over whose hut is cooler". Exclusive to SMI Only Exclusive to BaSMI Only * Toadsworth's Farm - A farm owned by Toadsworth. Many of the SMI crew and Pokémon visit the farm, and Joshua, Maddie, Brayden and a group of Mareep reside there. * Toadsworth's House - A house that Toadsworth lives in and owns. He attempts to sell his house in the BaSMI episode, Buyers Beware. * Rowan House - A house that Snotty Girl and her little sister, Bratty Girl live in. This house is owned by their parents, Mr. and Mrs. Rowan. It is located next door to Toadsworth's house. Trivia * The history of Super Mario Island is revealed by Joltik in the SMI episode, For the Love of Mario. Category:SMI Locations Category:BaSMI Locations Category:Islands